estews_clubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Sinnoh Series Episode 12
yes Plot A man stands at a podium, his sunglasses reflecting the light from the stones above. His wild blond hair stands straight up in a mohawk as he speaks to the crowd, swinging his microphone erratically. Man: ARE YOU READY FOR THE TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT!? In front of him, a crowd of people shower him in applause and cheers, the contestants ready to begin their battles and the spectators eager to watch. Announcer: ALRIGHT! But, before we can begin, we have to randomize the partners for those that did not have one. ARE. YOU. READY?! The crowd cheers once again as he clicks a button, lighting up a huge screen behind him. Silhouettes of faces are shaken up and paired together. He holds up three fingers, causing the crowd to count down with him. Crowd: THREE! TWO! ONE! They all light up, revealing twenty-four randomized pairs. Eight more pairs are added to that for a total of thirty-two competing teams. The camera moves into the crowd, showing Jonathan, Benjamin, Gregory, Chimchar, and Sneasel standing in the middle of said crowd. Ben and Greg nudge each other, grinning when they see themselves paired up. Jon searches for his portrait, blushing slightly as he sees himself paired with Alena. He jumps as he feels a hand grab his shoulder, turning around to a giggling girl and her Kadabra. Alena: Seems we're paired up. Hope you're better at battling others than you were at beating that Ekans! Jon: Hey, for the record, I did pretty well with that! Before she has a chance to respond the announcer taps his microphone rapidly, bringing them all to silence. Announcer: The first round of battles will begin in one hour! Please take this time to get ready, and be here on time! We don't want a repeat of last year's... events. Most of the crowd laughs, causing travelers to awkwardly join in. The trio look at Alena for answers, which she soon provides after she finishes laughing. Alena: Last year a few of the contestants were late because they were... Having some fun. We waited nearly three hours to start because of them, and each pair just ended up getting knocked out in the first round. Greg: Well, right now it looks like the only pair that might happen to i- Ben nudges him hard, causing him to shut up. Sneasel snickers while Chimchar looks on in confusion. Ben: Good luck! We'll see you when the battles start! They trot off to train and prepare for the matches. Jon and Alena do the same, going to a gym-like area, away from other competitors. Alena: Alright, we've got about forty-five minutes to train and think up some strategies! Let's send out all of our Pokemon. Shinx, Munna and Ekans appear beside Chimchar and Sneasel. A pink sea slug Pokemon is sent out beside Kadabra, shaking its head. A fat, blue Pokemon appears on the other side, yawning with its eyes closed. It rubs its stomach, seemingly hungry. Alena: These are Shellos and Munchlax! Say hi, everyone! They all greet each other, seeming eager to get on to battling. Jon: You've got some pretty cool Pokemon! But are they as strong as mine? Alena: I guess we're about to find out! A montage of training battles is shown, highlighting Shinx striking Kadabra with Thunder Shock, Munchlax landing on Ekans hard with Body Slam and Munna's Psybeam connecting with Shellos's Water Gun. It cuts to the two trainers laughing and shoving each other as they walk, only Sneasel, Chimchar and Kadabra outside of their Poke Balls. Alena: I've gotta admit, your Pokemon are stronger than I expected. Jonathan: Yours as well. I think we've got a good shot at winning this! He pumps his fist in the air, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Jon: Man, I can hardly wait! This is going to be so fun! Alena: Jeez, save some of the enthusiasm for the actual battles, will you? He grins, scratching the back of his head. Before he can say anything in response, the announcer's voice echoes throughout the cavern. Announcer: ALLLLLRIIIIGHT! THE BATTLES WILL COMMENCE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! ALL CONTESTANTS, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FIELD! Alena: We'd better hurry! Come on! She grabs his hand and pulls him along, the two running to the field. They arrive as pairs of competitors are being shuffled on the screen. They then match up, the opponents for each pair decided. Announcer: In our first round we have... Alena and Jonathan, versus Roderick and Blake! Jon: Alright, first round! Let's show them what we've got! The scene changes to the two teams standing on opposite sides of the field, each of them grabbing a Poke Ball. Sneasel and Chimchar, seemingly annoyed, are waiting near the edge of the field. Roderick is dressed in an all black suit, seemingly an older, distinguished man. He has white hair with a short white beard and piercing blue eyes. Blake is exactly the same but with brown eyes. Jon: Let's go, Munna! Alena: Munchlax, you're up! Roderick: Trapinch, go for it! Blake: Shroomish, it's your turn! All four Pokemon pop out of their Poke Balls, letting out battlecries. Announcer: 3, 2, 1... GO! Jon: Not wasting any time! Psybeam! Blake: Stun them with Stun Spore! Alena: Munchlax, go for Body Slam on the Trapinch! All three attacks launch simultaneously, Psybeam going through the spores and knocking Shroomish back. Munna avoids the spores but Munchlax flies through them, becoming paralyzed. Roderick: Go underground, Trapinch! Trapinch burrows underground, causing Munchlax to flop hard against the ground. Alena: Munchlax, no! Roderick: And now use Bite! It launches out of the ground, grasping Munchlax in its jaws as it launches into the air. Jon: Sonic Boom! Munna: Muuuunnna! It launches sound waves into Trapinch, causing it to release Munchlax and fall to the ground. Munchlax lands on its feet, having difficulty moving. Trapinch slowly staggers up, Shroomish standing beside it. Blake: Leech Seed on Munna! Shroomish: Shrooom! It launches a seed at Munna, the pink Pokemon narrowly dodging it. Jon: Hey now, that's not very nice! Psybeam! Blake: Mega Drain to counter it! Shroomish: SHROOOO! Munna: MUN, MUNNA! The two attacks collide, both Pokemon trying to brute force their way through. Roderick: Blake, you should be focusing on the weaker of the two! Trapinch, Sand Tomb! Trapinch: Trap, Trapinch! Its eyes glow white as sand begins to flow in a vortex around Munchlax's legs. Alena: Munchlax, use Rest! Munchlax's eyes droop and its body glows white. It falls over, the sand no longer disturbing it. Roderick: Wha- Alena: Now, Sleep Talk! Munchlax lurches to its feet and launches itself into the air, slamming onto Trapinch with all its might. Roderick: Trapinch, no! Jon: Alright, enough! Sonic Boom! Munna dodges out of the way as it stops using Psybeam, causing Mega Drain to hit the ground, sending up a small puff of dust. Sonic Boom lands a direct hit, knocking Shroomish out. Announcer: And the winners are... Alena and Jonathan! Jon: Woohoo! Great work, Alena! Alena: Same to you! Their Pokemon come over and cheer, the losers exiting in a slumped defeat. Roderick: I told you to target the weaker one... Blake: Yeah, how'd that work out for ya? The first round winners join Benjamin and Gregory in the audience as the second round begins. Ben: Great job, you two! Munchlax and Munna made a powerfult eam! Gregory: Yeah, you both did well. Though I doubt you'll be able to best the two of us when it comes to the finals! Jonathan and Gregory both cracked a smile, nodding to each other as the scene cuts to an empty battlefield. Ben and Greg are no longer in the stands, leaving just Jon and Alena. They look on as the announcer prepares his voice. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the final battle of Round One is about to commence! On this side of the field, we have veterans Kate and Jessica! On the other side, we have newcomers Ben and Greg! Jon: Veterans? Alena: Yeah, they've battled in the tournament three years in a row. They usually lose in the semi-finals, but I heard they've been practicing a lot. The male trainer looks on in worry as his friends step onto the field. Greg seems as calm as ever, but Ben seems to have become quite nervous at the thought of facing the veteran battlers.